


Save Me

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [27]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: New foes appear, will they best our heroes.
Series: The Crystal Era [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Save Me

“We really have to find someone to take our place we’re getting too damn old,” Sam told Dean.

Dean wasn’t going to give up without a fight, he’d hunt till he was old and grey or till he dropped dead whichever came first. So they held a tryout for new hunters, or really Poipole went around and kidnapped people and brought them to the bunker.

Some were too cocky, some were so attached to their phones they’d wouldn’t know what a Werewolf was if it bit them on the ass. A couple of them were too scared of their own shadows to hunt anything.

Most of them turned out to be not all that smart. Dean was concerned they would get killed on their first hunt.

All kinds of Horses had invaded the bunker. The whole bunker was covered in Hay and smelled like a goddamn barn.

Dean’s room was being used as a stall, only Dean’s room seemed to be taken over by the new animal/Pokemon de jour, but never Sam’s room.

A blur of fire and hooves rushed past Dean, he had to stop, drop and roll to put out the fire.

“Rapidash the Fire Horse Pokemon” “Rapidash can usually be seen casually cantering in the fields and plains. However, when this Pokemon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph.” Rotom says to Dean.

“Jack why is half the bunker on fire” Dean yelled, “the police said that Rapidash couldn’t practice outside anymore because she’d already burned half of the town,” Jack told him.

“So you decided that inside was better,” Dean asked? “Can’t cause forest fires inside” Jack answered.

When Dean had looked in the mirror this morning, he could have sworn he had more gray then he did last week, hell grayer then yesterday.

Maybe he needed to start buying hair dye and anti-wrinkle cream. Sooner or later he was going to start looking like a Sharpei.

More fire horses, this time tiny baby ones. “Ponyta the Fire Horse Pokemon” “Its hooves are ten times harder than diamond. It can trample anything completely flat in little time.” Rotom explains.

A blur raced towards Dean and knocked him over, “Keldeo the Colt Pokemon” “When it is Resolute, its body fills with power and it becomes swifter. It jumps are then too fast to follow.” Rotom says as Dean lies on the ground contemplating his life or what’s left of it.

Dean liked to sit outside, on Fall days and watch the Deer that would come to the backyard to graze.

The red Apples on the trees, the cool air, a nice comfy chair, fingerless gloves, a blanket over his lap and a warm mug of Apple Cider with a Cinnamon Stick.

Sadly, the peace and quiet was shattered, Poipole came flying out of the bunker with Bacon and ‘39 hot on its trail.

Just then, four new weird-looking Deer showed up in the yard. “Deerling the Season Pokemon” “The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of this Pokemon’s fur. People use it to mark the seasons”. Rotom informs Dean.

Dean hadn’t been able to gank anything in weeks, someone else kept beating them to the punch.

In Choteau, Montana the Vamp nest was dead two hours before they got there. Rock Hill, South Carolina the Siren had been vanquished, while Sam and Dean sat in traffic.

Before they got up, the case in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma had been wiped off the map.

A bunch of Wraiths took up residence in Laramie, Wyoming. Sam and Dean had just gotten there, and a car was speeding driving away, they had gotten beat again.

In Oshkosh, Wisconsin the Ghosts and Ghouls had been dealt with. Sam and Dean finally caught a small break in Wildwood, New Jersey.

A Lavender business card with sliver cursive writing that read Esmeralda May and Raquel Deacon along with a phone number.

They didn’t need to even call the number, their lime green 2008 Tesla Roadster was parked in front of the bar.

“Your mom’s really going to let you spend 30+ bucks on an album,” Raquel asked her?

“She just kinda ignored it, I guess she figures she’s not paying, so she doesn’t care,” Esmeralda said.

“Did you see the latest leaks?” Esmeralda asked? “I think everybody in the world knows by now and it’s only going to get worse,” Raquel said smirking into her Rootbeer.

Sam and Dean, walked into the bar and headed straight for the girl’s table.

“What took you slowpokes so long,” Esmeralda said stretching out her legs.

“Winning is only fun when your prey knows its losing” Raquel chimed in.

They introduced themselves, Esmeralda Anastasia was her full name, she was mid-height, had brown eyes and curly brown hair. The lights from the bar behind her showed all the red in her hair.

She also had on high-heeled Clogs, Dean wondered how she walked, let alone hunted in them.

Raquel was a dark-skinned woman about 5’2, curly black hair, brown eyes, at least she had on sensible shoes for hunting.

After a bit of negotiation and, keeping Dean from trying to kill the girls. Sam finally struck a deal to split the hunts for the remainder of the time that the girls were in town.

Esmeralda’s clogs clicked on the cement floor, Dean wondered how they had so many successful hunts.

Considering how loud her shoes were, and that whenever they rolled up to a hunt, music was always blasting.

Dean thought that combination would’ve scared off every monster within a 20-mile radius. 

The Vampire ran past them, “Furret go chase,” Esmeralda told it as it took off after.

“Furret the Long Body Pokemon” "Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, this Pokemon is very nimble and fleet" Rotom says.

After 30 minutes and three hands of Black Jack, Furret came running back, the Vampire had been banished.

A group of Ghouls and Djinns had teamed up together, Esmeralda and Raquel didn’t even go in they stayed outside blasting music.

A short green plant thing raced into the building. “Roserade the Bouquet Pokemon” “With the movements of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poison thorns,” Rotom told Dean.

A bunch of Werewolves decided to camp out in the Mayor’s backyard. A small blue armless fish went in after them.

“Wooper the Mud Fish Pokemon” “Wooper usually live in water but come out onto land seeking food occasionally. On land, they coat their bodies with a gooey, toxic film.” Rotom informs Dean.

Wooper took care of the Werewolves in no time flat.

By the last hunt, Dean was exhausted mentally and physically and just wanted the girls to leave and never ever come back for as long as he lived.

Once again, you could hear Esmeralda’s clogs from a mile away. A purple spirit thing floated past them.

“Spiritomb the Forbidden Pokemon” “It was bound to a fissure in an odd keystone as punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago” “A Pokemon that was formed by 108 spirits. It is bound to a fissure in an odd keystone” Rotom reminds Dean.

By the end of it all, Dean had acquired more grey hair and wrinkles. Esmeralda started the car and the music started again.

“I seriously want to marry this man, I don’t care how old he is,” Esmeralda told Raquel as they sped away. 

When they arrived home there were four new deer in the yard. “Sawsbuck the Season Pokemon” “They migrate according to the seasons. People can tell the season by looking at Sawsbuck’s horns” Rotom says to Dean.

The Deerling evolved while they were gone. They also had babies, so there are a lot of baby Deerlings.

The walls of the bunker were covered in mud, “Mudsdale the Draft Horse Pokemon” “It spits a mud that provides resistance to both wind and rain, so the walls of old houses were often coated with it” Rotom tells Dean.

But, there was no wind or rain inside the bunker, at least there wasn’t supposed to be.

“Its heavy, mud-covered kicks are its best means of attack, and it can reduce large trucks to scrap without breaking a sweat” Rotom wasn’t finished.

True to the Pokedex data, they were what used to be pieces of furniture and electronics.

The Tv, Dean’s favourite chair and Footstool, the kitchen counter, the kitchen sink, Toilet and seven of the doors gone, reduced to rubble.

Why, just why Dean wondered where he went wrong. What, he was being punished for and when would it stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Rapidash-Ruby, Sapphire  
Ponyta-Leaf Green  
Keldeo-Black 2, White 2, Alpha Sapphire, Y  
Deerling-White, Alpha Sapphire, Y  
I used my Atlas to pick the places.  
I've never been to any of the places I picked.  
I love the name Esmeralda Anastasia, and if I wanted a kid I'd name her that. Although with my last name being 8 letters that poor kid.  
Raquel is my Grandma's name.  
I have a Lime Green 2008 Tesla Roadster Hot Wheels car.  
My mom really doesn't care that I want to spend 30+ dollars (for either version) on an album.  
The leaks they are talking about are for Pokemon Sword and Shield.  
I don't have curly hair, the rest besides the name is true though.  
I love my high heeled Clogs.  
My Grandma is actually 4'11.  
Furret-Ruby, Sapphire, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire  
Roserade-Pearl, Alpha Sapphire, Y  
Wooper-Emerald  
Spiritomb-Heart Gold, Soul Silver, Alpha Sapphire, Y  
Sawsbuck-Black, Omega Ruby, X  
Mudsdale-Sun, Moon  
Even though Dean has seen these Pokemon before and some even live in the Bunker.  
He suffers from what I call Ash Disease-Ash meets a Pokemon in one Gen and two Gens later he forgets he ever saw it.  
Honestly, I don't think too many 10-year-olds suffer from memory problems. So it's more of a writer problem.  
Seven doors is a reference to Seven Seas Of Rhye-Queen.  
Rocko was supposed to be in the story, but I forgot about him.  
Soundtrack is The Game-Queen  
Title is Save Me-Queen  
To my Cat Phoebe who insists on snuggles while I'm writing.  
To the song, I listened to when I only had a bit more left to write and while I edited Hot Patootie-Brian May.  
Written for spncoldesthits.


End file.
